This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To evaluate whether percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI) with drug-eluting stenting (DES) is more or less effective than the existing standard of care, coronary artery bypass surgery (CABG). A group of interventional cardiologists, cardiothoracic surgeons, diabetologists and neurologists at over 120 institutions - the FREEDOM (Future REvascularization Evaluation in patients with Diabetes mellitus: Optimal management of Multivessel disease) Study Group - will collaborate in developing and performing a randomized clinical trial to evaluate whether PCI with multiple drug-eluting stent implantation is more or less effective than the existing standard of care, CABG, for the treatment of multivessel coronary artery disease requiring revascularization in 2,400 patients with diabetes mellitus. The type of FDA-approved drug-eluting stents implanted will be left to the discretion of the primary physician and/or interventionalist.